mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Kassandra Alruna
'History' Kassandra was born on an oddly warm day in March in London her coming into the world was a bit earlier than expected but her parents handled it with grace. She was born into the loving arms of Andy and Laura Alruna, whom had been lovers since their time in school together''.' ''Kassandra, also know as Kass, or Rosie to a select few, was born when her brother Oliver was 5 and was happy to become a big brother, he finally had someone to cause trouble with, although you couldn’t tell they were siblings unless you asked, beside them being glued at the hip. As Oliver favored their father and Kass favored their mother, tan skin brown hair but paired with mismatched eyes. As soon as she could walk the two were off on adventures and causing trouble, once her older brother went off to Hogwarts without her she often found herself lonely. Begging her Mother or Father to take her to work, and some days she got to go making up adventures and exploring all the ways she could. ' '''The years passed and it was Kass’s turn to head to Hogwarts brewing with excitement to finally be with her big brother again, and starting her own magical adventure. Kassandra was the first in her family to be sorted into Ravenclaw which with her attitude and mindset surprised no one. She was quick to follow in her father’s footsteps with qudditch becoming a rather accomplished beater for the team in her years there in the castle. She studied hard but played harder in her school days, watching her brother graduate and become a Dragonologist drove her to study harder. She formed a dream of becoming a HIT Witch once she finished her schooling. Much to her mother’s dismay she received the NEWT & OWL scores to succeed this goal. As soon as she graduated she was accepted into the HIT training program, which sent her over the moon. Even though she had excellent scores to become a healer she craved the adventure and danger of being out in the world helping catch the “bad guys” out there. Sometimes this meant she got to work with her Father, and other times it meant she got to be a patient of her mother’s. ' One night she was out on a job with her father, and he ended up getting rather hurt and she had to take him back to St. Mungo's right to her mother. This took a toll on her weeks after the incident eventually causing her to send in her resignation of being a HIT Witch. She informed the leader of her department she no longer wanted to work for the HIT squad and that, she would like to follow her mother’s footsteps into being a healer. Sad to hear this bit of news but understanding of it the department got her into the fast track of healing training, she admitted it was a bit boring, but she could handle it. There was very little she couldn't handle. 'Family' Andy a brawny man, had been a former Gryffindor had played qudditch and excelled in all of his studies, minus a few misadventures with mischief while at school he ended up well off. He met Laura his 5th year in school and was instantly love struck that everyone thought there could of been a love potion in his tea, in his last year there he proposed for her hand in marriage. Seeing as Laura was a year younger she was quick to say “Yes!”, but alas they had to wait till her graduation. As Laura finished school Andy secured a job as a very successful Aurologist in the ministry of magic. ' '''Laura was a Slytherin in her school days small and rather quiet, she was a tried and true Slytherin as she was ambitious in her studies and didn’t let things distract her too much. Until Andy the goofy Gryffindor ended up in her sights, for some reason he wouldn’t leave her alone and she ended up falling for him eventually too. Once she finished her days at Hogwarts she was soon married to Andy, and worked her way through the healer trainee program till she was a full healer and accepting a job at St. Mungo’s. Happy as the two could possibly they found some time to start a family they had Oliver first, a bouncing baby boy with ginger red hair and green eyes. Oliver was as rowdy as the come full brawny and energy, ready to learn and explore new things in life. ' Personality '''Having been outgoing most of her life, Kassandra is very much go with the flow type of Witch. She's not afraid to speak her mind and is known for perhaps being a little bit too blunt to those around her. Fiercely loyal to those she cares for, she'd rather lay down her life than to see any harm come to someone she considers close. Enjoys a good time hanging out with friends and getting a drink at the pub it's never been known to be boring with her around, she'll have you diving into a new adventure before you can say fire whiskey